Konoha Incident
by toxoplasmagondii
Summary: apakah yang dilakukan sakura kalo stres? Ini fanfic pertama gw, it's total lemon, gangbangs, really not for under 17. Setting:konoha,years unknown komik seri 45 . gaje banget. Sakuraxkakashixirukaxkotetsuxakatsukis. Repyuu plisss.. 4 better story


**Cuma coba-coba**

pagi hari itu suasana desa konohagakure sedang suram. Hujan terus mengguyur sejak jam 2 pagi hari tadi. Suasana dingin nan mencekam karena petir yang kadang turun membuat sakura haruno urung untuk memulai aktivitasnya.

Pagi itu godaime tsunade memanggilnya untuk membantu shizune mengotopsi mayat salah satu pein yang telah mati. Suasana desa mencekam karena pein yang lainnya lagi cepat atau lambat akan datang menyerbu desa konoha. Seperti apa pein? Sakura kurang tahu. Tapi dengan melihat mayat salah satu pein dia jadi tahu bahwa pein adalah cowok yang sama sekali tidak menarik.

Dia mulai bangkitt dengan memaksakan semangatnya lalu bergegas mandi dan mulai memakai mantel hujannya, dibukanya pintu rumahnya lalu dengan cepat dia menuju ke rumah sakit konoha dan bergabung dengan tim intelijen konoha menuju ke kamar dimana mayat pein berada.

"sakura,terlambat 3 menit.. Tidak biasanya. Kenapa? Apa karena hujan?" tanya shizune murung.

"yah..sudah terjawab kan..?" kata sakura dengan senyum.

Shizune langsung menyuruh sakura melakukan perintahnya untuk mengambil sampel piercing pain untuk dianalisa.

Setelah lama waktu berlalu salah satu team otopsi, rika, mengatakan bahwa material penyusun piercing pain adalah penerima chakra dari pein yang asli (nagato).

Betapa terkejut mereka mengetahui itu, ternyata selama ini pein-pein yang pernah dijumpai hanyalah mayat beradio kontrol. Sakura menjadi ingin tahu berapa banyak pein dan seperti apa saja mereka itu..

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Saatnya semua pegawai pulang, begitupun sakura.

Jalanan yang becek oleh hujan seharian menyebarkan bau yang menusuk sekaligus segar. Saat melewati ichiraku ramen dilihatnya kakashi, iruka, dan kotetsu sedang menikmati ramen seraya bercanda. dua jounin dan seorang chunin itu nampak bahagia sekali pikir sakura. Sementara bisa saja besok pein datang dan membunuh mereka semua, mengingat tameng pertama saat pein datang ke jantung desa adalah para jounin terlatih seperti mereka.

Sakura memikirkan itu lalu terbesit pikiran joroknya apa mereka bertiga masing-masing sudah memiliki pacar dan mereka telah menggaulinya..? Cukup dengan pikirannya itu semangatnya kembali tumbuh karena sakura adalah cewek hyperxxx namun sampai sekarangpun tidak pernah bisa menyalurkan nafsu gilanya tersebut.

Diputuskannya masuk ke kedai ramen itu dan menemui ketiga pria tersebut, kebetulan ada 1 kursi kosong sehingga ia langsung duduk disitu.

"sakura?..sedang apa kau disini?" tanya kakashi terheran-heran melihat bekas muridnya 3 tahun lalu itu langsung aja nimbrung ke mejanya.

"hey..ada apa sakura? kau lapar dan ingin ditraktir..?hehehe" tanya iruka karena ia teringat akan tingkah naruto yang selalu ingin ditraktir oleh gurunya itu.

"halo cewek.. hm..?" tanya kotetsu sambil memandangi sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut pinknya. Ia tak mengindahkan perban yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu. Padahal itu membuat sakura tak tertarik pada kotetsu.

"hosh.. Capek." jawab sakura singkat.

Dia mengambil nafasnya dalam2 untuk menunjukkan seolah-olah dia berlari dari jauh dan kecapean. Namun tahu pasti bukan karena itu. Ia tadi memikirkan pikiran joroknya tersebut dan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang sudah turn on. Dia memikirkan satu rencana jitu..

"tahukah kalian bahwa pein-pein tersebut hanyalah boneka berbentuk manusia beradio kontrol?" tanya sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"ho..benarkah itu sakura..? Sungguh mengerikan pein.." sahut kotetsu heran. Hal yang sama dinyatakan pula oleh iruka. Sementara kakashi hanya tertawa simpul lalu berkata,"kalau seperti itu aku juga tahu..baru saja dari anbu..yang langsung menyebarkan info hasil investigasi"

muka sakura jadi bersemu merah.

Kakashi memandangi mantan muridnya itu..lama.. Sementara kotetsu menoleh sana-sini sambil memanggil cewk2 yang lewat. Sementara iruka asyik menikmati kopi.

"sakura.. Sebenarnya bukan itu kan maksudmu duduk di antara kami?" katanya riang.

Lagi2 muka sakura memerah,"oh..tidak kok. Memang itu maksudku.."

"kalau memang itu, besokpun semua jounin juga akan tahu.. Tak perlu disebarkan informasi seperti itu.. Naah,katakan apa maksudmu.."

akhirnya sakura berkata setelah memikirkan alasan yang ok. "sebenarnya, rumahku atapnya bocor dan bed jadi basah semua. Er..aku minta tolong kalian untuk mempebaikinya sekarang untukku, siapa tahu hujan akan turun lagi."

ketiganya terdiam sesaat lalu kotetsu berkata, "yea, tentu saja sakura-chan.. Ingin sekali aku melihat kamar wanita..gya ha ha"

"kalau kotetsu mau, mari aku temani,,kau juga kan iruka..?" kata kakashi dengan malas.

Setibanya di rumah sakura ketiga jounin dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Rumah sakura cukup indah walaupun kertas dindingnya bukanlah yang terbaik. Yang menjadikannya tampak indah adalah adanya bonsai pohon asam yang menghiasi di tiap sudut membuatkan mereka ocha panas. Setelah itu sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan alasan ingin meletakkan tas dan ganti baju

kakashi duduk di kursi dengan malas, iruka asyik menyeruput ocha sedikit-sedikit, sedangkan kotetsu berdiri, mengintai kamar sakura dari lubang kunci supaya bisa melihat sakura ganti baju.

"wou..wou.." kata kotetsu.

Kedua ninja lainnya menoleh dengan cepat. Iruka bertanya, "apa yang telah kau lihat he?" tanyanya dengan cepat tidak sabaran.

"wou,,tidak kelihatan, pintunya menghadap ke sudut mati" jawab kotetsu kesal.

"KYAAAAAAAGH.." teriak sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

Kontan saja ketiga jounin menuju ke pintu kamar sakura. Kakashi berteriak,"ada apa sakura?"

"hik..hik" tangis sakura

"heey.. Cepat jawab" desak kotetsu.

Lama tak terdengar jawaban dari sakura.

Akhirnya ketiga jounin tersebut khawatir dan mendobrak pintu kamar sakura. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka mendapati sakura yang telanjang bulat tanpa menggunakan pakaian. Kontan saja, kotetsu langsung mimisan hebat dengan mata melotot dan bibir tertawa mesum. Lain lagi dengan kakashi yang pandangannya tetap saja datar, sedangkan iruka melongo terheran dan mukanya bersemu sangat merah. Sakura memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sintal dan padat dan mukanya juga bersemu sangat merah. Mereka yang melihat pastilah jadi tergoda apalagi tiga pria dewasa.

Tanpa sadar apa yang diucapkannya, kotetsu meracau,"wahai sakura-chan maukah kamu jadi pacarku?..aku ingin melakukan xxx denganmu sekarang.."

kakashi memukul kepala kotetsu, sedangkan iruka berkata tergagap, "sakura..a..apa..yang..terjadi..i..?" katanya dengan nafas berat.

"a..a..lemariku rusak pula oleh hujan tadi, lihatlah,semua baju di lemariku basah dan kotor, aku tidak mempunyai baju lagi sekarang.. Selimutku pun juga basah akibat bocor tadi.."tangis sakura memegangi baji yang baru dilepasnya dan baju itu juga lagi-lagi kebasahan dan kotor.

"sakura, gadisku sakura, tolong katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Hm..begini, semua kekacauan di kamarmu ini baru saja terjadi menurutku,,yah..sekitar 5 menit yang lalu saat kau ganti pakaian. Kalau benar tadi bocor harusnya sudah ada bekas kotor mengering di lantai atau apa saja..namun semua basah saat ini. Yah..katakanlah kamu membohongiku..bagaimana?" kata kakashi santai

"hm..benar juga ya.. Wah sakura yang montok, apa kamu ingin xxx karena hasratmu memuncak saat melihatku..?" goda kotetsu.

"ya..begitulah..tapi maafkan aku sensei.. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku..itu kelemahanku. O ya,kotetsu hagane aku tidak begitu tertarik denganmu.."

"lalu dengan siapa kau ingin melakukannya?"tanya iruka ingin tahu..nampak tidak sabaran.

Sakura balik bertanya,"aku tanya dulu.. Apa..er..kalian..pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?"

"..."hening, ketiga jounin tak menjawab. Hanya rona merah di pipi kotetsu dan iruka. Sedangkan kakashi tidak diketahui gimana ekspresinya karena mukanya tertutup oleh masker. Namun setelah itu kakashi memecah kesunyian dan berkata

"yah..pernah sebenarnya..waktu itu dengan anko, lalu kurenai.. Apa hubungannya?"

"gya ha ha, benar sudah kuduga guru kakashi mempraktekkan teknik di icha-icha paradise pada guru kurenai karena dia adalah ibu muda,huh harusnya asuma masih hidup... dan dengan anko.." kotetsu langsung dipukul kepalanya oleh kakashi sehingga tak sempat melanjutkan ocehannya. "Sialan"gerutu kotetsu.

"kalau aku sih..belum..yah, tak ada yang kukenal dekat sih.."jawab iruka singkat dengan suara lirih. Matanya saat bicara tidak kontak dengan mata sakura. Mungkin malu.

Kotetsu lalu menyahut,"aku pernah dimintai tolong oleh ino untuk bercinta, lalu godaime sama, lalu shizune, lalu para anbu cewek.."

kakashi ,memutus kata-kata kotetsu, dan berkata lebih keras, "ino pernah dirayunya namun menolak. Godaime sama adalah fantasinya, ia ingin sekali berhubungan xxx dengannya. Dan yang kutahu dia memiliki hubungan dengan anbu bernama junko..kurasa hanya dengan 1 wanita.."

kotetsu memandang kesal pada kakashi dan samar-samar berkata "awas kau".

Sakura memutar otaknya. Pikiran-pikirannya melayang.. namun hasratnya makin menjadi-jadi tak karuan mendengar penuturan tiga orang pria di depannya. pein..pein datang ke pikiran sakura..wajah pein yang datang padanya adalah wajah mayat salah satu pein yang ditelitinya.. Dengan tak sengaja ia berkata,"pein.."

ketiga jounin terkaget-kaget mendengar jawaban sakura.. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Sekitar 5 menit suasana jadi hening.

"sakura..apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya kakashi penuh keheranan sampai-sampai dia melepas maskernya dan sakura terhenyak kaget begitu melihat wajah kakashi. "apa spesialnya pein? Apa karena dia kuat?" tanya kakashi sekali lagi.

"bukan,.aku tak bermaaksud mengatakannya. Aku..yah hanya teringat waktu bekerja tadi" jawab sakura. Sekarang di pikiran sakura dipenuhi pein dan pein. Dia semakin ingin tahu semua pein. Terlepas dari betapa bahayanya dia.

"kalau itu maumu mungkin 5 tahun lagi? Setelah pein yang asli tersadar dan mau menjalin hubungan denganmu.."jelas kakashi.

"dan kamu tak mungkin berhenti setelah sejauh ini kan sakura?" goda kakashi sambil mengedipkan mata sharingannya.

"jadi?" tanya kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"a..ak..aku ingin bersama kalian semua.. Aku ingin melakukannya selama berjam-jam.. Kalian tahu maksudku?"

iruka berpandangan dengan kotetsu maupun kakashi lalu berkata,"jadi siapa dulu?" tanya iruka.

"kurasa biar sakura yang menentukan"jawab kakashi.

Tak terasa hujan gerimis kembali turun. Kamar sakura yang bocor jelas juga tersiram hujan. Keempat manusia itu lalu berpindah ke ruang tengah dimana bonsai asam memajangkan diri.

Melihat bahwa keadaan tak lagi bisa diajak kompromi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sebenarnya keadaannya yang ketahuan berbohong itulah yang membuat nafsunya turun.

"kakashi sensei,iruka sensei,kotetsu.. A..er..maafkan aku telah merepotkan kalian dengan tingkahku yang bodoh.. A..aku bisa tidur di tatami ini.." jelas sakura membelakangi ketiganya. Ingat,sakura masih telanjang bulat saat itu. Dia lalu duduk bersimpuh di tatami kayunya.

Tiba-tiba kakashi terlihat melepas rompi jouninnya lalu disodorkannya rompi itu pada sakura.

"eh?" kaget sakura

"pakailah ini sakura, cukup panjang hingga ke pahamu kan.." jelas kakashi yang sekarang hanya pake kaus stretch ketat hitamnya. Diangkatnya muka sakura dan untuk pertama kalinya kakashi tersenyum pada sakura tanpa masker.

Deg..hati sakura tiba-tiba melayang setelah melihat kakashi, lumayan keren pikirnya. Tak terasa mukanya merona merah kembali. kakashi yang bermata sharingan tentu saja langsung melihat perubahan warna dan ekspresi muka sakura.

"ada apa sakura? Kamu kelihatan cantik jika pipimu memerah.."goda kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"kakashi sensei.. Kau..kau.."gagap sakura. Mukanya semakin memerah dan nafasnya makin cepat. Hatinya melayang saat kakashi mengatakan bahwa ia cantik.

Secepat kilat kakashi mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi merah merona sakura. Diberinya sakura kecupan lembut dan dalam. Dan perasaan sakura juga bibir kakashi basah..

"engh.."desah sakura. Ia tak mampu menahan hasratnya yang kembali naik karena mantan senseinya itu.

"hei..kalian jangan asyik sendiri dong. Sakura-chan,jujur saja aku juga enggak tahan sama kamu ni.. Maksudku,jadikah kita ber..senang-senang?"tanya kotetsu dengan sedikit keras. Tawanya menampakkan deretan giginya. Kelihatan sekali dia iri berat dengan kakashi. Iruka tetap saja diam namun dia senyum-senyum sendiri ga jelas.

"ah..ya..terserah kalian.. Aku mau jika kalian minta"jawab sakura dengan nafas berat.

"bagus..tempat ini sepertinya tidak membuatmu berselera. Ayo kita ke flatku.."sahut kakashi. Mukanya tersenyum kepada sakura.

Kotetsu memandangi sakura,kelihatan sekali dia sudah sangat sangat tidak sabar.

Sakura lalu memakai rompi jounin kakashi. memang ternyata rompi tersebut besar dan cukup memadai. Satu yang dia cari namun tak kunjung ketemu karena benda iti kotor.

"wah..mantelku kotor.."paniknya.

"hm..maukah kau..eng..kugendong? Tapi di dalam mantel. sakura..jadi tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di luar selama perjalanan." iruka sekarang ingin juga berperan pahlawan. Sakura tanpa pikir panjang mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian iruka meraih tangan sakura dan sakura mulai merangkak ke punggung iruka. Disilangkan tangannya pada pundak dan leher iruka.. Iruka lalu memakai mantelnya. Di sisi lain ruangan kotetsu berkata ga jelas seperti "curang" dan "sok polos".

Ketiga jounin melintasi jalanan becek dan dingin dengan sangat cepat. Setelah melewati deretan pertokoan. Lalu Ketiganya bergerak vertikal menuju rumah bertingkat. Pada salah satu lantai nampak jendela yang lampunya mati. Kakashi memimpin ke arah balkon yang jendelanya gelap tersebut diikuti kotetsu lalu iruka. Kakashi membuka pintu balkonnya dan dihidupkannya botol api yang memancarkan cahaya temaram kekuningan. Sakura turun dari gendongan iruka. Tahukah perasaan iruka? Dia sangat ingin rasanya pingsan akibat terlalu bernafsu karena payudara sakura terus menempel di pundaknya yang belum pernah sebelumnya dirasakannya. Malang nasib iruka (anggap aja begitu, author ga tau banyak tentang iruka).

Flat kakashi lumayan rapi untuk ukuran cowok. balkonnya itu terhubung dengan kamarnya yang luas. Dindingnya berwarna hijau. Tertempel poster dan kertas disana-sini. Di atas meja terdapat foto dirinya,sakura,sasuke,dan naruto saat ia mengajar sekolah genin. Sakura melihat foto tersebut sekilas. Dirinya jadi sebal karena melihat sasuke yang telah mencampakkannya.. dan naruto yang selalu saja menyukainya yang sampai-sampai ia tak berminat untuk bercinta dengannya karena naruto menurut sakura tidak menarik..terlalu gila.

Di atas meja tersebut ada setumpuk majalah icha-icha paradise dan beberapa gulungan. Sakura baru teringat bahwa bekas senseinya itu sangat mesum. Kakashi bisa menjadi guru xxxnya pikir sakura. Ia akan kembali menjadi murid kakashi.

"nah..sakura-chan aku datang.."teriak kotetsu menghambur ke arah sakura. Tiba-tiba kakashi menyetop gerakan kotetsu dan kotetsu hampir terpeleset. Dia kembali mendengus sebal.

"adilnya kita lakukan bersama.."tukas kakashi.

Foreplay mulai dilakukan. Sakura dalam posisi berdiri. Sakura deg-degan waktu kakashi tanpa masker mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinganya. Hembusan nafas membuatnya merinding. Kakashi menjulurkan lidahnya ke daun kuping sakura, menggelitiknya.

"emmh.."desah sakura. Ia mampu mendengar kakashi juga mendesah pelan. Membuat hasratnya melambung.

Kotetsu mulai menurunkan zipper rompi jounin yang dipakai sakura perlahan. Tangan kanannya menurunkan zipper sementara tangan kirinya meraba dada sakura. Sakura tak tahan, ia mengerang pelan. Ditariknya baju iruka mendekat dan berkata

"iruka..sensei..emmh..lakukan juga apa yang kamu mau.."

iruka nampak senang. langsung dilumatnya bibir sakura. ciuman pelan antara bibir, lalu dimasukkannya lidahnya ke mulut sakura..french kiss.

"emmh..kotetsu.."desah sakura keras sambil memegangi rambut kotetsu yang arah kepalanya semakin ke bawah saja setelah sukses melepas rompi jounin.

"bagaimana kotetsu?"tanya kakashi setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

kotetsu mendongak ke atas. "apa maksud sensei?"

"itu..kau ingat icha-icha volume 2?"tanya kakashi. Kotetsu juga penggemar icha-icha paradise walaupun tidak punya majalahnya satupun. Ia mendapatkannya dari asuma secara tak sengaja dulu.

Kotetsu sejenak diam lalu tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "kurasa bisa sekarang.. Tunggu,biar aku yang melakukannya"

Tiba-tiba jemari kotetsu menyusuri kewanitaaan sakura. Rasa basah dirasakan oleh kotetsu. Dicarinya pusat rangsangannya dan akhirnya ketemu. Setelah ketemu ia langsung menggelitiknya. Sakura mendesah semakin keras. Tubuhnya kejang kejang tak karuan, dilipatnya pahanya.

"kyaa..awwh.."teriaknya..

Kotetsu melepaskan tangannya lalu mengemut jarinya agar lebih basah dan melanjutkan proses penggelitikan. Dia menggelitik semakin cepat,

"kyaah..waa.."teriak sakura

semakin cepat menggelitikinya..hingga akhirnya,

"owh..kotetsu..aku mau keluar.. ARRGH.." teriak sakura.

Seketika menyemburlah cairan kewanitaan sakura dengan deras dan membasahi wajah kotetsu. Kotetsu kaget awalnya namun ia lalu membiarkan saja wajahnya disiram oleh cairan cinta.

"PFUAH..luar biasa sakura. Kau..sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.."teriak kotetsu keheranan. Kakashi dan iruka sangat takjub. Keduanya lalu mundur dan melepaskan seragam jouninnya. Kotetsu megelap wajahnya dengan kaos stretchnya lalu melepas pula seragamnya.


End file.
